Tales of Chevia
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Growing up away from society with his best friend a seraph named Fie and a handful of others, Rean had no idea what would await him in the future. Though none of the dangers that life will undoubtedly throw will faze him from his goal. He'll become the new chevalier to rid the world of malevolence though it's no small feat. Luckily he has someone to keep him on track.
1. The Beginning

That didn't wipe her smirk off though. "Well you got me. To be honest I had no plans on getting you in trouble anyways. I just wanted to see your face." She laughed a bit in her hands causing her friend to roll his eyes. "Seriously Rean, you're way to gullible."

"It's good to see you too Fie." He smiled as he walked over to her. He might fall for her tricks often but he'd lie if he said he didn't enjoy her company. Heck, a lot of times he'd even fall for some of her tricks on purpose just to get her to laugh. They had been taken in together while they-Rean was young. Why just Rean? Well Fie isn't your normal person. She's not even really a person at all to be honest. As a Seraphim she's a spiritual being that can live for who knows how many years. He asked her age once but… let's just say Rean helped her test out aiming at moving targets.

"What's with you and patting girls on their heads?" She gave him an annoyed look but he only smiled back. He knew she enjoyed when he would do this.

"We should hurry back." Rean suggested. "Don't want gramps to chew us out."

"I think he'd just make us fight him one-on-two…" They both shivered at the memories. The ones of their many attempts to try and one-up the old seraphim… only to be met with scars and bruises.

"Better than one-on-one at least." He replied half heartedly. "Alright, lead the way."

"Follow m-" Fie's body stiffened up as her eyes went blank.

"Uh oh…" Rean went. He knew what was happening. Fie would always get like this when she sensed something up. She looked a bit more shacking up than usual though. "Fie, what's up?" He gripped her shoulder with his left hand while the other gripped the hilt of his tachi waiting to see if she sensed a creature headed their way. "C'mon, talk to me Fie." He shook her a little.

 **Rumble…**

Rean's attention turned elsewhere. His head darting to all directions to see where the noise came from. It sounded familiar to him though… almost like… no it couldn't be.

 **Rumble…!**

This time much louder. Rean was sure this time. And he really didn't like where this is heading.

"Fie-!" He was interrupted by his friend fiercely gripping his arm as she began to basically drag him along with her.

"Avalanche." He heard her mumble.

He didn't need to be told. He already knew.

Eventually he was able to speed up his pace to better match her's so she could now stop pulling him along. This was one of the few times Rean could see a slightly panicked look on her face. This just further meant how much trouble they're.

 **CRASH!**

Neither wanted nor could look at the scene happening behind them. But just the sound of the massive amount of snow rolling towards them made their blood run cold. The fear both felt made them push themselves even more in hope of somehow getting out of this.

However… both knew what was most likely to happen.

By instinct they're hands grabbed hold of each other… just as the duo braced for impact for what they heard running up behind them.

* * *

"Gah… ahh…" Rean groaned. He was tired, he was cold, and his mind was in a daze. His lower body was buried in snow and would probably die if he couldn't get himself up.

"W… whaaaa…?" About a minute later he was able to force one eye opened. "What…? What happened?" He rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. "Running… with Fie-Fie!" He quickly shot himself up, basically dragging his lower half from the snowy prison.

Ignoring the stinging pain in his body he yelled out for her dozens of more times. Still no reply from her however. "Ah!" He cried as a hard gust of freezing hit ran through him. Wrapping his arms around himself he realized just how bad of a precision he was in. He couldn't see Fie, nor sense her around him. Fie's ability to sense others was better than his but he was no slouch either.

"F-F-Fie…?" The coldness was starting to overwhelm him. His chattering teeth barely allowed him to call out her name.

He shook his head. He needed to see if he recognized the area he was in. Due to how low his body temperature was getting however he strained to try and get a read on anything in this area. He could make out… a few trees maybe? Everything in his vision was starting to get blocked out by the snow hammering down upon him though.

"Grrr…!" He gritted his teeth. _No, no, no!,_ He began to yell in his head. _This is not happening!_

With his hope starting to diminished he looked around once more. He didn't find his friend… but he did catch the sight of something almost as good.

"A-a-a cave?" He gulped slightly. He did needed to go to someplace where he could survive the cold. Though the idea of possibly leaving Fie in this hellish weather made him do a few double takes.

He couldn't do a thing in this weather anyways. And now that he thought about it, if he was up then Fie was most likely also up by now. She probably was in a different location than him and maybe she was even in the cave.

After debating himself Rean followed through with his idea to enter the cave.

He was satisfied to find out that the hardness of the cave floor was much more comforting than the cold softness of the snow. He was tempted to fall forward and try to sleep but it wasn't the time.

Rubbing his hands together to try and gather as much heat as he could, which wasn't really that much, he placed them over his eyes. It didn't help much but he thought it was better than nothing.

Sighing, he reopened his eyes to study his surroundings. There wasn't much but-His eyes widened slightly. "What the?" He slightly gasped at this new feeling. "The higher elements?" Time, Space, and Mirage. He has encountered these elements once before. Hell, he lived with a seraph of the higher element time, Fie.

That just reminded him… what is he supposed to do now?

Wait what? It seemed like the cave goes deeper than he previously thought. A passage that would lead him further inside. It might be possible that she went inside there.

It was worth checking out he decided. Though he had to be cautious. He wasn't feeling a hundred percent and he could feel something deeper within the cave. Sadly he couldn't get an estimated guess on just what it was.

Wait, his tachi!

His left hand quickly retreated to where his sword usually hung… good. He gripped the hilt tightly just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. It was still there. Stingingly cold, but better than nothing.

If he played it safe he should be fine.

* * *

Still no sign of her…

He… also didn't expect this inside of the cave to be so… expansive? He wasn't sure how to describe it the area he was in. It was like a dungeon. Obviously this layout was hand made. It had to be. Doors don't just make themselves. Pillars don't just appear.

He sighed to himself. At least he's a bit warmer now. Fie probably wasn't cold at all. He couldn't help but laugh at the possibility. How does that girl never get frostbite? Honestly that question plagued his thoughts.

A light…?

He could see a light coming from the end of the hallway he was traveling through. This may just be what he needed. He sped up his pace to the welcoming glow.

Argh! Still nothing!

Wait what?

What he thought was just a hallway that lend him to a dead end once he left actually had some land under it. Not to mention there was a familiar figure… Fie! And… she was sleeping… of course…

 _I almost freeze to death and she gets her beauty rest,_ He rolled his eyes. He was glad she was safe either way. At least for now that is. There are definitely some dangerous things in this place so this was no place for a nap.

But… how does he get down there? Jumping… was a less favorable idea. He gulped as he saw some crumble fall to the floor below as he took a step to the edge to look under. He was at least forty feet, maybe fifty.

He needed to find a safe way dow- **CRACK!** "Cra-" He didn't have time to curse as the floor under him gave out and gravity quickly took over.

Well… at least he'd get a better look at his friend… if he survives.

* * *

 ** **Skit 1: Yeah, I missed you.****

"Fie!" The dark haired teen cheered as he wrapped his arms around the shorter girl's shoulder. "I can't believe you're okay!" He was too overwhelmed in his own joy that he wasn't paying attention to the fidgeting if his slightly red cheeked companion.

"Yeah Yeah," She rolled her eyes in an attempt to keep a stoic appearance. "You can let go now."

"Sorry," He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So how do we find our way home?"

"No idea. But with the both of us together I'm sure we'll pull through."

"I guess it wouldn't be the first time we've been in such a peril."

"Not to mention I bet we'll find some neat stuff on the chevaliers!"

"A nice dream of yours I guess."

"I know it'll happen!" He smiled in contrast to her blank stare. "And remember, you have to smile for a full minute after i become one."

"Like that'll happen…"

"Sorry, you promised!"

"Rean?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?"

"You got a cut on your cheek." She pointed to his right cheek.

"I do?" He felt around to where she was pointing. "I didn't even notice. It wasn't too easy when we were separated." He chuckled.

"..." She smirked as her eyelids fell halfway. "You must have missed me while I was gone."

"Well not as much as you missed me." He crossed his arms.

"I didn't miss you at all." She pouted slightly.

"You're a terrible liar." He couldn't help but smirk at her denial.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine…" She coughed into her hand. "I missed you to."

"Alright, let's get moving."

"But first, the next chapter title."

"Oh right!" He nodded. "Next time: the steps to the chevalier! Normin on watch!"

"...What's a normin?"

* * *

 **And… scene. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If not… sorry _. I had the feeling to write an AU of the trails series fused with a game in the tales of series when I was reading a review from the story "Trails of blood and steel" and I saw someone mention having the characters use Artes from the tales of game. Though the name of who said it escapes me now. But it was like I had no choice but to make a story and base it off of tales of zesteria which I've played pretty recently.**

 **I guess you can say that this was more of a test for myself but i'd like to continue this as well but first i'd also like to finish the first chapter for the other AU I'm writing.**

 **So on that note any criticism would be greatly appreciated and also telling me what you liked as well. Whatever to help me really improve. Hopefully I'll see you again.**


	2. Path To The Chevalier

Apex85: Yep, thanks for telling me. I got to talk to him a bit and he gave me some really good ideas that I can use later for Fie.

Glad you found it funny and yep… this would be in the crossover section but I put it here for two reasons. 1, I wanted as many people to see it as possible and felt like it wouldn't really get attention if it was. and 2, I just wanted to have another fanfic on the legend of heroes page.

yep, whumpsfs is ridiculous xD. tbh I only put that because I found online that the official sound for an avalanche was "whumpf" and I thought that was funny as all hell so i couldn't resist using it.

RedBurningDragon: Always happy to see another Tales fan :). And thank you for unintentional giving me this idea. And also… still maybe on your predictions… i mean yeah some things that may happen are obvious but i do wanna have some unexpected stuff go on.

And yes… skits xD. Almost tempted to add some in the middle of chapters for side jokes.

jamesb497: Glad you seem to like the idea as well. I'm honestly pretty passionate about it and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

"Uh… uh… ahh…" The painful groans of the young teen echoed through the ruins. He laid partly buried under tiny pieces of rubble. He has just gotten very intimate with the stone floor. This was one relationship that he'd hope didn't last.

He's in a massive amount of pain but at least he was alive. Luckily for him the drop down wasn't a complete straight shot but was slightly curved so he more of so slid down when he reached a certain point.

"Have to… get up…" He said in a desperate attempt to motivate himself. Laying flat on his back he first used his hands to push himself up. Slowly and shakingly due to the soreness that rushed through his body. After getting himself into a sitting position he brought his right leg up to start his attempt to stand.

"Rah!" He cried as he almost fell back down when he applied pressure to his other leg. He must've injured it pretty badly during his fall.

He wouldn't let this stop him though. He's fought through worst pains before.

Just have to take it slow…, He thought as he made his way towards the sleeping girl.

"Fie?" He called out to her when he was standing over her. There was no reply. She did tend to be a pretty heavy sleeper.

Oh wait. He reached into his right pocket. Perfect! He had a few apple gel. Three to be exact, and his seraph friend loved them. He hasn't had the best day so far so he needed to get as much enjoyment as he possibly could.

He smiled as he kneeled on his right knee. He began to squish the the red object between his fingertips. "First I'll take one for myself." He said as he happily tossed one in his mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the gel run through his body easing his sore muscles. He couldn't believe he forgot about them.

"And now…" He sang slightly as he reached into his pocket for a second one. "One for you sleeping beauty." He waved the gel just over her nostrils to tease her with the scent of one of her favorite treats.

A few seconds later as his swaying speed decreased… Fie's head lifted up slightly in an attempt to eat the treat. He quickly pulled it up just before her teeth could claim her prize. Her eyes were still closed though.

She's so awake now...

Apparently thinking she could still keep her rooze up, she attempted several more times to get the gel only for each attempt to be met with the same results. Rean pulling it up just before she could nibble it.

"I know you're awake now, Fie." He sighed.

"Mmnng…" He heard her groan. Two yellow-green eyes shot opened at his words. Rean laughed as he saw her pout.

"Hup!" He saw her leap up to her feet. "So…" She looked down to him. "...are you proposing to me now?" She commented to his current position.

"W-what?!" He stammered. "O-of course not I-!" He shot up to his feet as well but as soon as he did he realized something. As he gripped his right hand he noticed something… more specifically that something wasn't there. He then looked back to Fie to see her somehow making chewing seem smug.

She swiped the gel in his confusion! That's so cheating!

"That's so cheating!" He slightly glared as he bent forward to look her eye-to-eye. He was by no mean trying to intimidate her, he doubt he could.

"Don't hang a treat in front of me than." She gave him the slyest grin she could muster. "That's quite rude don't you think?"

"You were pretending to be asleep."

"Not pretending," She was quick to correct him. "I was just really tired. I used up quite a bit of energy after that whole event. I think I deserve at least that."

"I…. I'm…" He searched for a retort. Sighing to himself he decided to cut the small talk. They were both just ignoring the main problem just to spare his feelings. "I'm so sorry, Fie." His arms found themselves wrapping gently around her shoulders. He could feel her muscles tense up at first. She probably didn't expect him to hug her but she couldn't help but return the action.

"What are you apologising for…?" She feigned ignorance. She knew what he was referring to.

"If I wasn't impatient with my training we wouldn't have been in that area to begin with." He explained. "I wasn't even supposed to be there and now look where we are. You're all caught up in this."

"Well if you're blaming yourself for that," She closed her eyes as she unhooked his hands from her. "Then I am partially at fault as well. I knew where you were but I didn't tell anyone. Now it might be a while before they come look for us."

"You were just trying to make sure I didn't get in trouble."

"Don't pull that card." She slightly glared at him. Hands on her hips she said in a serious voice, "Don't make my mistakes justified then try to push the blame on yourself. You know how this goes, we'll each take half the blame."

"Heh," He scratched the back of his head nervously. He was almost about to deny her suggestion but he knew best. "Deal." He nodded his head with a bright smile. "Then let's get back home and take our punishment together." But…. "So… any idea how we can get home?"

Like he thought would happen, she shook her head. "Nope, sorry. I don't even know where we are. I woke up outside buried in snow and just ran into the first cave I saw."

"So like me than." He acknowledged.

"Hey Rean," She called catching his attention. "You feel it too right? The higher elements? The malevolence?"

"Y-yeah…" He nodded. Rean himself has only encountered malevolence while he was young. Maybe nine or ten years of age. He remembered the suffocating feeling he felt at just a small amount. He didn't feel that bad now but he was a bit worried for Fie.

"What about you?" His voice was filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't worry about me." She was more worried for him than herself. "I have no plans for becoming a hellion." He watched as her muscles appeared to tense up.

"Fie," He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She inhaled deeply seemingly having relaxed a little. "would you like to talk about it?" One thing about her that he's known for years is Fie's sensitive to the topic of malevolence. Maybe it was because she was a seraph and feared the idea that she would become a hellion. He although felt that it stemmed from something deeper, something more personal.

"I haven't ran into any hellions while I was here." She turned away from him simultaneously knocking his hand away. Her expression was unreadable to him "Fie-?" In an attempt to return his hand to where it was resting he only found failure as he only touched air. She had made her way over to an entrance. He couldn't help but feel she had moved away from him on purpose.

She definitely doesn't want to answer me, He concluded in his head.

"We should go this way." She looked back towards him.

"Sure," He agreed sensing no point in arguing.

Was she mad at him?

Rean asked that question to himself plenty of times for the past twenty minutes or so that they've been navigating through these ruins.

Sure, she usually had a dull expression and eyes that made you think she'd fall asleep at any second. But she just seems kind of distant right now. Did he say something wrong? Maybe he brought up a bad memory. He'd often forget how old she actually was so she probably went through things he couldn't understand.

"This place is really big." He was starting to run out of things to say.

"Yeah," She simply responded.

He wanted to sigh. Now she was just passing him off with single word answers.

He tried asking her something that's been bothering him for a while. Why earlier she said that she needed to rest to get her strength back. She said she hasn't encountered anything so he had to assume that the avalanche is the full culprit. He just couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him however.

"Wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They heard a high pitched scream echo through the hall.

Both friends were slightly startled at the cry but quickly got into a battle position due to instinct. Rean drawing his tachi and Fie materializing her twin gunswords to her palms.

How could he not sense what was coming? Then again, how could Fie not sense it? Was she really that distracted to?

"Stay on your toes." She warned.

"Yeah," Rean replied.

"Whaaaaaaaaaah!" The cry got louder. Eventually they began to see a figure start to form ahead of them. They couldn't make out what it was however. It was definitely no creature they've seen before. A hellion maybe? That possibility just made them feel all the more tense.

"Help meeeee!" That… made them drop their guard a bit. That, and seeing what they were so paranoid about. As their target grew closer they noticed two things. What was coming was very short. Probably not even to Fie's knee. And also it was wearing something shiny on it's head like a gold and black crown.

They were frozen in place as they watched the little creature run towards them and eventually ran head first into Fie's leg. The girl could only blink as they both watch this strange black and white creature fall over on it's back.

"H-hey?!" It cried out. It didn't look too please and it shot to back to it's feet and dusted itself out. "Watch where you're going! Who just bumps into someone when they're running for their lives?!"

They sweated dropped.

"I-I'm sorry?" Rean found himself asking.

To be honest he didn't say say that to apologise but rather to get info on what was going on.

"Yeah, you better be!" It seemed to be a very confident creature. Placing both hands… or nubs really on his hips.

"Oh yeah," Fie chimed in. "I think I know what you are."

"You do?" Rean asked.

"Gramps told us about them… Normins, I think?"

"Oh right!" Rean slammed his right hand into his palm. "He told us a lot about you guys."

This seemed to fuel the little one's ego. "Well of course he has. Us normins-."

"He says you're not very bright."

"Ahh…!" The normin tripped forwards. "W-w-well ain't that just the rudest thing you ever heard!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "For the record, I happen to be a normin of the finest degree. My name… is Atakk."

…

They sweat dropped again.

"Atakk?" Rean repeated.

"Like… attack?" Fie sighed out.

"Haha, I knew it!" The normin said with great delight. "Why, you're both frozen in amazement aren't you? You know what having such a high up name means?" Neither cared or wanted an answer but he was going to give it anyways. "It means I'm fancy~."

"...So not bright." Fie deadpanned earning a nod from Rean.

Is his name supposed to be a joke?, They both exchanged looks. Are all normin named like this?

"W-what?!" Atakk took a step back. "M-my you folks are hard ones to please. Hehe, well if that's not enough then get ready for this."

The duo couldn't help but roll their eyes. Just what could this guy have that would impress them?

"I'm on an important mission involving the chevaliers!"

"H-huh?" Both would admit that what he said caught their attention.

"Well now I got your attention huh?" He danced around slightly. "You heard me right. I'm on an important mission to deliver something to the great upcoming chevalier, Dreichels."

...And just like that, they were again unimpressed.

"Bet you both feel stupid now."

The human and seraph pair looked at each other. Communicating on who would have to be the one to break his world.

Rean sighed. "He… he's been dead for years."

"H-huh?" Atakk slightly gasped.

"He's been dead for centuries." Fie added more bluntly. "In fact, there are no chevaliers anymore."

"W-what?!" They watched his eyes widen. He looked to be on the verge of crying. "N-no, I refuse to believe that! This is a mission I vowed to finished! S-sure I may have gotten lost but… it was only about a month."

"Seraphim who live for long periods of time usually have a terrible sense of time." Fie explained to Rean. She looked like she almost pitted the little guy and Rean sorta did to, to be honest.

"I-I am the loyal normin, Atakk!" His face which was once filled with sadness now had a forced determined look upon it. "I will complete my mission to the end. I know I… have enough time." He sounded unsure of himself.

Rean felt bad for the little guy, but he couldn't help but be glad to have this distract his awkward moment of silence with his seraph friend.

Hiss….

"Huh?" Rean's attention went back towards the direction Atakk had previously came from. "This feels… what is that?" The hissing sound appeared to be quite a fair distance away from them.

"Something was chasing you right?" Fie asked as she stepped protectively in front of the smaller seraph. "Is it a hellion?"

"Y-yeah." He confirmed with a nervous nod. "You aren't planning to fight are you?" He got his answer as he saw Rean take his place next to Fie. "But aren't you a seraph? Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I can only feel one coming." Rean looked towards Fie for confirmation.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I can only feel one as well." She looked down towards Atakk. "Me and Rean may not be able to purify it, but we can at least drive it back by outnumbering it."

"No, no, no," Atakk shook his head. "I mean, you guys do know the deal with seraphim and hellions right?"

Rean could've swore he saw Fie glare slightly at Atakk out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course," Rean nodded. "When a seraph is exposed to too much malevolence they may turn into a hellion." Fie visibly tensed up. "But what does that-?"

"Rean, don't worry about it." Fie tried to end the conversation.

"Okay so you don't get it! Hellions eat seraphim!" His voice was full of panic not even noticing the look he was getting from Fie.

"What…?" It was Rean's turn to be surprised, looking down to the small seraph who nodded then back to Fie was gulp nervously.

She knew… and didn't tell him.

"You… knew?" He asked holding back some slight anger.

"This is not the time or place." She responded.

How could she keep such important information from him! All there talks about how he'll become the new chevalier and how she'll join him, he had no idea that hellions wanted to make his best friend their appetizer! Why has she never told him…

She was right about one thing however. Not the time, because he could see the hellion start to come into view.

"A snake?" Rean would admit… he was slightly disappointed. He heard stories on how hellions are terrifying beings but… it looked pretty much exactly like a snake! It did have some weird patterns on it though, but it'd be a lot more threatening if it wasn't in an egg.

"Yikes!" Atakk cried as he climbed to Rean's shoulder. "C-come on new pal! You gotta save me!"

The human seraph duo jumped in the opposite direction of each other as the snake went for it's first strike. Sensing this opportunity Rean swung his sword his down aiming at the beast's head. He grinned as he made contact. "Yeah!" But his mouth hung open as he noticed that the monster was completely fine. "W-what?" He sidestepped away.

"We can't do anything but drive it back, remember?" Fie gave him a look reading 'did you seriously forget?'.

The hellion didn't seem too pleased at being attacked. It appeared to ignore Rean however. It darted towards Fie who was already prepared to protect her should.

"Hup." She flipped over it dodging it's bite.

Atakk gave some words of advice. "That hellion is an Egg Snake. It has a very venomous bite."

"I'm sorry…" Rean's eye slightly twitched. "It's name is what?" What was with these names?! This better not become a running joke!

"Hissss!" The egg snake seemingly getting tired of Fie's constant dodging lunged at her in a frenzy.

Taking the gun-sword held in her left hand she quickly stabbed forward piercing through it's body. Fie's eyes squinted in annoyance as she watched the beast still fighting to bite her even as she held it's body in midair while simultaneously avoiding each strike it made to her face.

Even though she knew she could really hurt it that didn't make this situation any less trouble. Here she was with her weapon getting very intimate with this beast but nothing to show for it. No blood, cries, not a thing to show that she was hurting it. She definitely wasn't enjoying an opponent like this.

"Ha!" Rean showed up from behind and sliced the snake away. He groaned once again. He might as well have hit it with a stick. He knocked it away from Fie, but he still couldn't cut through its body.

"Hissss!" It scurried off in the direction Fie and Rean had just left seemingly thinking that the two were not worth the trouble.

Fie paused to see if she could sense anything else nearby. Her weapons turned in purple-black spheres right before vanishing. Seeing this let Rean know it was over so he could now sheath his tachi.

"Woooow!" The little seraph cried as he jumped from the safety of Rean's shoulder. "You guys really helped me with that one. That jerk's been chasing me since I got here."

What he said caused the duo to think the same thing. He's been getting chased for over a century?... They couldn't help but let a look of pity show on their face even if it was just for a second.

"H-hey?" He seemed to noticed. "W-wh-what's with that look of pity? A lot of seraphim get chased by hellions I'll have you know."

For over a century?, They both thought again. And somehow not realize it?

they both turned their heads to look at each other and managed to exchange words by just the look in their eyes. So… not bright.

"Anyways," Atakk voice in a cheerful manner. "Let's get properly introduce! As you both know, I'm the wonderful normin, Atakk."

"R-Rean Schwarzer." He scratched the side of his head. He's never had to through such a weird greeting.

"Fie," His companion shrug with a bored look. "That's my name…"

Rean couldn't help but notice that she didn't give her last name as well but decided to make light of it.

"Atakk." Rean called getting the attention of the seraph.

"Hmm?"

"You said you were on a mission for the chevalier, correct?"

"On a mission 'involving' the chevalier, yes." He corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, what exactly was your mission?"

"'is'," He corrected again. "I was asked by the great lady Emma to search for the greatest chevalier I could find!" He said with much vigor. "Or more specifically for a human with the potential to become a great chevalier. So of course I'd search for the great Dreichels to become a chevalier worthy for a prime lord like her."

"But…" Rean trailed off as he looked towards Fie for advice on some other way to let him down easy. His eye twitched slightly as he noticed her looking over at nothing while whistling innocently pretending not to hear. Your innocent whistling isn't fooling anyone!, He wanted to yell.

"Oh, just what am I doing?!" Atakk yelled at himself. "I still have to hurry up and get to Dreichels!" He started to take off.

"H-hold on." Rean called causing Atakk to stumble before stopping. "We're trying to get out of here too. Let's all go together." He said, though the voice in his head played more like, If you somehow got stuck here this long then there's no possible way we can let you go get yourself killed.

"Aww," Atakk cooed. "Well why not, the more the merrier I say."

Rean looked towards Fie for her opinion to which she shrugged.

"..." Rean's eyes narrowed. "So you were listening!" She went back to whistling.

* * *

Rean and Fie began to understand just how Atakk was able to get lost for so long…

"Oh hey, look~!"

They heard that phrase dozens of times right now as they stopped him from falling into an obvious trap. He would stop to see a chest in the middle of a room and thing to go open it only to be surrounded by hellions and needing Rean and Fie's help to run away. If it wasn't chest it was him constantly falling through holes in the floor sending him to lower levels.

They both had a feeling that whoever this Emma person was, she must have been pretty desperate to send this normin.

"So… any ideas how we break it to him?" Fie deadpanned.

"No…" Rean sighed.

They did their best to make sure the normin happily skipping ahead of him could not hear them but also where making sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

"If he were to find out he failed…" She trailed off.

"You think he could become a hellion?"

She nodded. "He's very determined to finish that mission. That Emma seraph also seems to mean a great deal to him. Not to mention he seems like someone who let's his emotions take over."

"Wha-what should we do…?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think we should take him home. It's too dangerous."

Rean didn't answer, in fact he couldn't. The thought of leaving someone behind in an area they're probably not familiar with… and he's seen how bad this normin is at protecting himself. But at the same time he might be putting his family into danger.

A hand placing itself on his cheek shocked him out of his thoughts. He hasn't even realized that he had stopped moving.

Fie looked at him with a worried expression. She slowly took her hand off.

"Nevermind." She said as she picked up her pace to catch up with Atakk.

"H-huh?" Rean called after her as he took haste.

"You're too much of a goody two shoes. If we just leave him you'll be overcome with grief and may become a hellion yourself." Her face dropped.

Rean slightly smirked. It was rare for her to show how much she worried about him. He knew she cared a lot but she always had some wall that would make the best he could get out of her was a half complement or something.

"Besides," She looked away. "If you became a hellion, I know I would to."

There it was.

Just say you're worried about me and leave it at that, His mind replied. He couldn't help but chuckle at her desperate attempts to hide her care. He will so tell Elise once they returned.

"I also…" Her head tilted downwards. "Don't wanna see the little guy lose himself too."

Rean was… slightly surprised to say the least. Fie rarely felt concern for anyone not in Ymir. This reminded of something though. That Fie definitely had extra sensitivity when it came towards becoming a hellion. He got lucky the first time when it was brought up with Atakk providing a good distraction. He decided it'd be best to save his questions for later.

"Don't you get all emotional." Her eyes became half lid at seeing his expression.

"Y-you were getting emotional first." He gave her the same look back.

"You're mistaken." She shook her head. "I was getting 'sentimental', I'll have you know." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now you're just making up excuses."

…

…

They both laughed after a good pause.

"Well," Fie yawned as she stretched her arms. "Not like it's all bad. He still has a silver lining."

"Like…?"

"You dummy,"

"M-me?"

"The potential to become the chevalier." She nodded causing him to smile till she added. "Mind you, not a good one but better than nothing."

He stumbled. "C-can you just give me a straight complement for once?"

* * *

"Finally," Fie sighed as they saw themselves near the entrance. They felt like it has been a little over an hour or so since Atakk had joined them. It probably would be took longer if not for the combine effort of Rean and Fie's sensing ability and Fie marking the halls they went through so that they knew if they were walking in circles or not.

"We made it." Rean almost felt like dropping to his knees. He was actually happy to feel the cold wind of the outside rush in to sweep him.

W-w-w-w-why is it so c-cold?!" Atakk chattered out using his tiny arms to wrap himself up for warmth.

"This is how it is all the time here." Rean answered.

"B-but I don't remember it being this cold… or even this white when I entered. So much can change in a month."

"Having second thoughts?" Fie eyed the tiny seraph.

"O-of course not!" He placed his hands on his hips to put up a tough act but his shivering body didn't help him sell it. "I will complete the task bestowed upon me by lady Emma." He let out a longing sigh. "How I long to see her again… why, her enormous amount of kindness is only trumped by…" He trailed off. A large blush took hold of his face as he shook his head to clear it of its impure thoughts.

"Aren't you a charmer…" Fie said sarcastically.

"Am I?" He asked with a smile.

Did he think she was serious? Rean sweat dropped.

"Hehe," He cooed. "Why thank you, Fie." In the heat of passion he hopped towards the taller seraph and collided with Fie's-to the cold hard ground, Fie having sidestepped out the way.

He groaned as he picked himself up. "Aw, that reminds me so much of lady Emma."

He's just so sad…, Rean and Fie sweat dropped.

"I've been meaning to ask." Rean coughed into his hand. "This 'lady Emma' person, who and where is she anyways?"

"Lady Emma? Why she is one of the kindest seraphim around." He sighed lovingly. He seemed like he would've talked all day about her if Rean didn't quickly ask to be given a brief summary of her. "O-oh well, she just so happens to be an mirage seraph.

"Another seraph of the higher elements?" Rean's gaze turned over to his friend who simply yawned.

"Righto! And where would a seraph of her caliber possibly resign? Why at Bareahard of course!"

"Bareahard? Is that place important?"

"Geez, get with the times kid." The normin laughed.

"Heh," Rean rubbed his head.

Could this be the chance I was looking for?, Rean asked himself. He said she was looking for a person with the power to become the chevalier but… Dreichels is not an easy guy to be compared to. But than again, I'm definitely better than nothing.

Rean's concentration was broken when he noticed Fie nodding at him. He was starting to wonder if she could read his mind…

"Alright!" Atakk raised a fist in the air. "I won't let a little cold stop me! I am Atakk the normin, and I will help bring a new chevalier to this world!" The zealous normin ran out of the safety of the cave to the harsh snow.

"And I will do my best to become that chevalier." Rean said to himself.

The duo nodded to each other as they ran off to not get left behind by the normin… though they didn't need to run at all as when they saw him Atakk had his lower body buried in snow.

"H-h-h-hey new pals!" His teeth chattered uncomfortably. "Can you give me a hand?"

Again sweat drops.

Sighing Rean removed his jacket, picked up the normin and wrapped him in it. "I think I should just carry you." Rean suggested earning shaking nod from the normin.

"Fie, let's go-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His eyes widened as he watch her start to strip her jacket off.

"You'll need it more than me." She deadpanned.

"N-no, I'll be fine!" He placed his hand over hers to stop her from continuing her action. You wear little enough! I'm starting to think you do this on purpose!, His mind yelled and oh how much he wanted to actually say that.

"I-I just n-n-need to keep running!" He took off with the normin still held in his jacket before she had a chance to protest.

Raising a curious eyebrow she eventually shrugged before making haste after her friend.

* * *

Skit #2

The steps to the chevalier: Epilogue

"Hmm…" Rean cupped his chin. "So we just need to find this Emma person?"

"That appears to be so." Fie nodded. "But don't forget, he's been down here since before Dreichels death. For all we know she's left Bareahard or maybe even forgotten about the mission she gave him."

"Yeah, good point." Rean nodded. "But I wanna try this anyways. This might be the closest I'll ever get to my dream."

"Tsk," She tilted her head with a smirk and half lid eyes. "How selfish can you be? You'll just get yourself into trouble and you'll have to wait for me to save you. I would like to be rescued sometimes to, you know?"

"Well that is pretty difficult." Rean scratched his head. "I mean you are the stronger one between us."

"Heh, now you're the one making excuses," She smiled.

"So before we go wanna tell them about ourselves?"

"Sure," She shrugged.

"You have any hobbies?" Fie asked Rean.

"Well I guess practicing my swordsmanship, but I also do love to go snowboarding, especially with you and Elise."

"Favorite food?"

"That's easy, pheasant stew."

"Hmmm…" A devilish smirk appeared on her face. "Favorite place you like to stare at on me?"

"Oh well…" CLICK, "W-wait what?! I-I never-I wouldn't-I haven't-!"

"You have to answer~." She cooed.

"W-w-well…" He began to go through a series of choking out his words as he watch her bat her eyes at him. "Y-your… e-eyes?"

"Heh," She laughed. "You're lucky the rule isn't honesty."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"A-anyway," Rean started. "You have hobbies?"

"Taking naps of course." She replied with a yawn. "Preferably on bunches, near our fireplace, or your bed."

"O-ok… favorite food?"

"Rations."

Rean paused.

"That was a joke." She clarified. "Meh, I don't really have one."

"Then… where's your favo-?"

"Your lap," she answered. "It's like another bench for me."

"H-how come…" He signed. "Nevermind…"

"Looks like that's all the time we have." Fie stretched. "bye-"

"Commencing chapter 2 epilogue."

…

"Who… are you?" Rean questioned their new guest.

"I am designated as Model - 0z74, but you me call me Altina." Her face showed even less emotion than that of Fie's usual deadpanned look.

"What are doing you?" Rean's eyebrow raised.

"I was given orders to to do the epilogue of chapter 2."

"A little late for that." Fie rolled her eyes.

"Hmm?" The black-clad girl closed her eyes as if in thought. "Approximately three minutes late… It-it appears I may have failed my mission." Her head tilted down. "I must move on to phase two."

"Phase two?" Rean was getting confused.

"Next chapter:" She ignored him. "Follow the black rabbit: Vs Altina. The Road to Bareahard."

"Wait we're fighting you?!"

* * *

 _Edit: 2/6/17 Thanks RedBurningDragon :)_


End file.
